


Make Your Way Into My Arms

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Accidental wetting, Adoption inaccuracies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kid Peter Parker, Other, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 4, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternative universe, superfamily au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Tony and Steve think they have everything in life until they realize that something, or rather someone is missing. They soon find out that they want to add to their family by adopting a baby but end up adopting four year old Peter instead. Now they have to adjust to life with a four year old boy who they already love more than anything.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 37
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! I am absolutely in love with this fic that I’ve put aside all my other fics to write this one! I came up with this idea while watching a show that was totally unrelated to what this fic is actually about:) 
> 
> I hope you guys like it as much as I do:)

Tony and Steve are a happy couple. 

They’ve been together for almost five years now and those five years have been the best years of their lives so far together. 

They met through mutual friends and immediately hit it off. They became friends first then eventually friends moved to boyfriends until eventually Tony popped the question he had been dying to ask Steve ever since they first met. 

The wedding was a small one but it was just the way they both wanted it. Small and simple. 

So everything felt right in their lives. They were both happily married and living their life but that was quickly coming to an end. 

Tony and Steve both wanted something more but neither of them were quite sure what that was just yet. Tony thought he needed to take some more time off at Stark Industries so he could spend more time with Steve at home in the tower but Steve wasn’t so sure that was the problem here. 

It wasn’t until a few months after both of them realizing that something was wrong with their marriage, did they realize the thing that was wrong was that something was missing. 

They were missing a baby. 

Steve was waiting for Tony to come home from a meeting one afternoon when he was flipping through a magazine out of pure boredom and saw an article about children in foster homes and it got him thinking. 

At first he felt bad for all the children who had to grow up in those homes without any family to love and care for them but then it suddenly hit him. Him and Tony could do that, they could adopt a baby into their family and give it all the love and care that the child would need. 

Steve then started doing a bunch of research on adoption agencies and how it all worked. He could not wait until his husband got home so he could talk to him about this. 

By the time Tony got home he was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed with Steve. He got out of the elevator and shrugged off his suit jacket, kicking off his shoes. 

“I’m home!” Tony announced. He wasn’t sure if Steve could hear him or not. 

“Hey, Tony!” Steve came walking out from the kitchen with a smile on his face and a coffee in his hand. “I missed you” 

“Hmm, you know me so well” Tony presses a quick kiss to Steve’s lips as he grabbed the coffee from his hand, pulling away and taking a big sip out of his coffee mug. “I missed you too by the way” 

As Tony walked over to the couch to finish his coffee, shower and sleep could wait for now, Steve followed him and sat down next to him so that their legs were touching. 

“How was your meeting?” Steve asked. He never really cared and Tony never really cared enough to talk about it but Steve always left it open for his husband to talk about it if he wanted to. 

“Boring. As always,” Tony started. “I had to listen to some guy talk about-“ 

Steve cut Tony off because he couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. “I want to adopt a baby” 

Tony looked at Steve confused. He wasn’t sure that what he heard was actually right. “Uh, you what? Did you just say what I think you said?” 

Steve nodded his head excitedly. He leaned closer to Tony and held his hand in his as he spoke “I know we’ve talked about it after we got married and we never thought we’d actually do it but I really want to. I know we need this, we can add to our family” 

“Steve that’s…” Tony cut himself off. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was even thinking right now. “this is a big deal, Steve” 

“Yes, I know that, Tony, but we could be dads! Think of how amazing that would be” Steve said desperately. He knew that Tony would be hard to convince just for the fact that Tony always thought he would be a bad dad because of how Howard treated him, as if the bad dad genetics will get passed down to him. 

Tony shook his head, taking his hand away from Steve’s as he took a few sips of his coffee. So much for showering and going to sleep when I got home. 

Steve could see that Tony was thinking about it and that he was coming to a conclusion that Steve wouldn’t like so he budded in. 

“I know you’ve also felt that something has been off between us, as if something is missing so you started coming home earlier from work and we’ve been trying to have more us time,” Steve paused before continuing again “but I figured out that it’s not something that’s missing, it’s someone that’s missing” 

Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t feel that way as well. For the past year something just felt off about coming home and hanging out with Steve or going to the grocery store with him. At first he was terrified that it was because their marriage was coming to an end and that’s just how he felt but he knew it couldn’t be that since he knew he still loves Steve. 

That was when Tony had the talk with Steve and they both agreed that he would be coming home from work earlier but after months of doing that nothing changed. There was still that empty feeling that neither of them could explain but now here they were with Steve possibly have just uncovered the mystery. 

“Come on, Tony. Talk to me” Steve said desperately when Tony still wasn’t talking. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Steve” 

Steve shook his head tiredly. He wanted Tony to be on the same page as him. “I want you to-“ 

“That I want a baby too,” Tony interrupted him to say. “that you’re right and I never really thought about it until now but maybe that’s what we need” 

Steve was looking at Tony with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure if Tony had actually agreed with him “Tony, are-are you serious?! You want this too or are you just saying this to shut me up?” 

“No. No, Steve” Tony leaned closer to Steve on the couch now and grabbed both of his hands with his. “I knew that we were missing something in our marriage but I was too scared to think that we were missing… this. A baby, but after you said it it all felt so real and right to me so yes. I want this” 

Steve didn’t waste anymore time in leaning in and pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. 

Steve could not believe they were about to adopt a baby. 

.  
.  
.

Six months have passed since Tony and Steve had that talk on the couch. 

Since then it’s been a mixture of excitement and heartbreak. Steve explained to Tony everything that he read up on about adoption and then for the next few days, they both did as much research on it as they possibly could. It was a scary and exciting process that they were doing. 

Steve had been heartbroken once he found out that they had to wait at least six months to even step foot in the adoption agency with all the paperwork they had to fill out and people to meet. It was an exhausting process but all that was soon coming to an end. 

Tony and Steve had many conversations over the past six months trying to decide what age they wanted and whether they wanted a boy or a girl. They agreed that they both wanted a baby and it didn’t really matter if the baby was a boy or a girl, they would treat and love them the same either way. 

Now here they were, the night before they were gonna go into the adoption centre and talk with a few people as well as meet some of the babies. 

Steve was way too excited to even try and sleep and he could tell Tony was too by the way he was shaking his leg every other minute. He was also a bit scared about what was going to happen as well. He leaned over so he was facing Tony. “Are you as scared as I am?” 

Tony faced Steve a bit more “Hmm? No. I’m excited” 

“Tony” Steve warned. He knew Tony was terrified of this but for all the wrong reasons. “Don’t lie” 

Tony sighed and moved to face Steve a bit more. “What if I’m just like my dad? I don’t want to fuck up our kids life like my dad did to mine” 

Steve ran his hand over Tony’s bare arm to try and comfort him. “Tony, we both know that’s not gonna happen. The fact that you’re worried about this already makes you a better dad than your dad could have ever been” 

Tony sighed. He knew Steve was right but ever since they started talking about adopting a baby, Tony was thinking about it more and more and it scared him. Especially since tomorrow was the day where they would possibly be adopting a baby. 

“I know, it just stresses me out” Tony admitted. He turned around so he could lean against Steve’s chest which the man took to happily and wrapped his arms around Tony. 

“Our life is gonna change forever tomorrow, Tony, and I’m so glad I get to experience that with you” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. He couldn’t wait to enjoy every minute of it with Tony. 

.  
.  
.

The day had come. 

Tony and Steve were waiting outside a painted bright door that had rainbows and flowers on it. 

They had arrived earlier than necessary at the adoption centre and spent hours and hours in meetings with social workers and lawyers coming and going. The husbands sighed every documents that they had to in order to visit the babies that were waiting to be adopted. 

Steve couldn’t let go of Tony’s arm because he was so happy and excited that this was actually happening that he couldn’t believe it. 

Everyone was so nice and welcoming towards the husbands which made them all the more comfortable and excited to be doing this. It was only minutes now that they had to wait to be able to walk into the infant room. 

As soon as the rainbow door opened, Steve held onto Tony’s arm tighter and they walked in. One of the caregivers for the infant room welcomed them in. 

She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her face looked very gently and she gave off very loving vibes. Tony guesses that’s why she works with the infants. 

“Welcome Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark-Rogers!” The woman greeted them lovingly “My name is Allison and I’m going to show you around and introduce you to some of the babies” 

Tony and Steve both shook her hand then she started walking around the room. They had to leave their shoes at the door before they came in and they could see why now. 

The floor had babies crawling around all over it with foam mats that had pictures of an animal on each mat. The room was very big and bright with rainbow paintings on the walls just like the door had. As Allison showed them around, Tony noticed that there were about ten cribs in the back and toys everywhere. 

“In this room we currently have fifteen babies and toddlers ranging from six weeks old to three years old. Once they turn four they move onto the preschool room. We have nine boys and six girls, all between those ages” Allison explained. She stopped walking and leaned down to pick up one of the babies in a crib. “This is Mike. Mike is going to be six months old in two days and he loves to be held and rocked to sleep” 

Steve cooed at the tiny baby in Allison’s arms, the baby was dressed in a blue onesie and had a hat on, he was sucking on a pacifier but paying no attention to Steve or Tony because he was too busy looking up at Allison. 

“Do you guys have any idea if you want a boy or a girl?” Allison asked. Tony was suddenly feeling really uncomfortable like he suddenly didn’t want to do this anymore, for some reason it just felt so wrong. 

Steve didn’t notice Tony’s uncertainty as he continued talking with Allison “We’re not too sure. We don’t mind as long as our baby is healthy, we’re gonna love them either way” 

Allison nodded happily as she put the baby boy back in his crib. “I’m so happy to hear you say that Mr. Stark-Rogers.” 

Allison moved along to another spot in the room where there were two babies crawling on the ground. One was sucking on what looked like a giant LEGO piece and the other was trying to crawl over to Steve’s feet. 

Steve bent down and was about to pick the baby up but looked up at Allison first “Can I pick him up?” 

“Yes, absolutely” Allison said so Steve picked the baby up and bounced him in his arms a bit. He tried to get Tony to interact with the baby but Tony barely even glanced in the child’s direction. “This guy is one years old, his name is Brad and he actually has an older sister here who is six years old so they will be adopted together when the time comes” 

Steve nodded along to what Allison was saying and just as he was about to ask another question, the rainbow door was being opened and in came another teacher. “Allison, I have a little boy here who doesn’t seem to want to take his afternoon nap and refuses to stop crying. Can you take him?” 

Allison excused herself from the husbands so she could assist her co-worker. 

Tony paid no attention to anything that was going on in the room because frankly he felt quite uncomfortable and he felt unhelpful in this room. Steve was too busy with the baby in his arms to notice Allison walking back over to them. 

Tony looked down and saw a tiny little boy walking over to the two of them looking grumpy. He had his thumb in his mouth and his other hand was holding onto Allison’s hand. 

“I have to go make a call so I’m going to be right back, Ms. Lily is over there if you need anything” Allison announced to Steve and Tony. She bent down and handed the little boy a stuffed toy before she turned and left. 

Tony watched the little boy who looked about maybe two years old? Maybe five years old? Tony had no idea what sizes kids looked. The little boy had a mop of curls on his head as he sat down and started playing with the stuffed toy. 

Tony bent down so he was closer to the child’s eye level. He didn’t even realize he was doing it but he went along with it. The boy looked over at Tony and held out his stuffed toy for him to take. 

“Stuffy” The boy said as he handed Tony his stuffed-elephant. Tony wasn’t sure what to do at first but he grabbed the elephant from the boy and held it in front of him. 

“Hi Mr. Elephant. I’m Tony” Tony said in a funny voice. He had no idea where that came from. 

The boy giggled and got up on his knees to move closer to Tony. He took his thumb out of his mouth and placed his small hands on Tony’s knees for support. “T’at my stuffy” 

Tony wasn’t sure what the child… baby? Said but he tried to respond anyways. 

“She’s a very nice stuffy” Tony said. He couldn’t stop looking at how adorable the child’s face is. Since when did I find anything adorable? Tony thought to himself but then he focused back on the child in front of him. 

The boy had chocolate brown curly hair with big brown eyes that held so much curiosity in them. His cheeks were so big and chubby and he just looked adorable. 

“It a he” The boy said like he was annoyed and it caused Tony to let a wide smile spread across his face. This kid had some sass. 

“Oh I’m sorry. He’s adorable then” So are you. Tony thought but didn’t say that last part. 

The boy was about to start talking again but then Allison walked back into the room and the boy sat up and immediately ran towards her on his little tiny legs. Tony watched as he lifted his arms up towards her and then she bent down and picked him up, placing him in her hip. 

She walked over to the husbands and Tony stood up still holding onto the stuffed elephant. 

“Sorry for that, it’s always so busy around here” Allison then placed the boy on the ground “How about you go play over there while I talk to these gentlemen” 

The boy then ran off towards some of the toys and began playing with them. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of the child even after Allison started talking. 

“-then there were about three-“ 

Tony cut off Allison as she was talking to Steve and pointed over his shoulder towards the boy. “What’s his name?” 

Allison followed Tony’s hand to where he was pointing at the curly haired boy who was just over here. 

“His name is Peter” Allison answered. She turned to Tony curiously seeing as she was surprised that he was interested in the boy. 

“How old is he?” Tony asked. He didn’t notice Steve looking at him from the corner of his eye, he actually totally forgot Steve was here. 

“Do you want me to tell you about him, Mr. Stark?” Allison asked. Tony nodded his head so she continued “Peter just turned four years old two weeks ago. He was in this room but now he’s too old to be in here so he had to move to the older kid room but he’s having some difficulty adjusting to that, I think it’s because Peter enjoys being around the staff that he’s used to as well as some of the toys here” 

Allison paused and then continued “Peter’s been here with us for about eight months. His parents died eight months ago and then he came here to us because he doesn’t have any other relatives which is sad but it’s the truth. He’s a very smart, bright boy. Loves attention and will chase you until you pick him up and give him cuddles” 

Tony laughed fondly at what the woman was saying. He looked behind him where the boy- Peter was playing and smiled as he climbed to the top of a blue slide and slid down. 

“Does he have any siblings here?” Tony asked. 

“No. He’s an only child” Allison waited for Tony to look at her from where his attention was still on Peter. Once he gave her his attention she continued “Peter’s a bit slower than other children his age. Even though he’s still very young, he still should be potty trained at his age but he isn’t so he has to still wear pull-ups. His speech also isn’t as advanced as it should be and he tends to enjoy being in this room, with the babies and toddlers rather than kids his own age. We would keep him in here because he’s happy but if we do that then it’ll be stunting his growth even more which is what we are trying to avoid. Having said all that, Peter is a very smart child. He loves building things- things that a child his age shouldn’t even be able to take apart yet build the whole thing by himself. It’s quite amazing to watch” 

Tony couldn’t stop smiling. Peter loved to build things, and he was good at it! 

“He sounds like a very smart kid” Tony smiled. He looked back over at Peter who was now sitting in one of the baby seats and he laughed at the kid, he looked adorable. 

“He is.” Allison agreed “I can take you to my office and talk to you more about Peter if you’d like?” 

Tony was about to immediately say yes but then he looked over at Steve who was still holding the baby in his arms, the baby who was now asleep, and he totally forgot about what they came here for, to adopt a baby, not a four year old. 

Tony sadly shook his head “Uh, no. It’s fine. We’ll Uh, continue looking at the babies” 

Allison looked at Tony sadly but Tony wasn’t looking at her. She gently took the baby out of Steve’s arms and placed him in one of the cribs so she can walk around the room with them more. 

Tony was too busy focusing on Peter as they walked around the room some more. He zoned out what Steve and Allison were saying because he was too busy glancing at Peter every so often. 

Steve started talking to him but Tony ignored him. He heard a scream come from the other side of the room so Tony quickly looked behind him to where a lady was picking Peter up and carrying him away.

“Where’s he going?” Tony asked Allison in a panic. 

“Oh, he can’t stay in this room, so she’s taking him back to the other room” Allison explained sadly. 

Tony then noticed that he was still holding Peter’s stuffed elephant so he walked towards him without saying where he was going to Steve even though they could still see him. 

Once Tony was close enough to talk to Peter, he held the elephant in front of his face. “Look, kid. Your stuffy” 

Peter looked up at Tony from where he was being held on the woman’s hip, his face had tear streaks and his eyes were all red. The sight broke Tony’s heart. 

Peter reached out with small hands and grabbed the elephant, hugging him close to his chest.

“My stuffy” Peter said sadly. He looked up with Tony with sad eyes “you come me?” 

The woman holding Peter sighed “No, Peter. This man is gonna stay here but you have to go back to your big kid room. And this stays in this room” 

The woman grabbed the stuffed elephant out of Peter’s arms and placed it on the counter before turning and leaving the room. Tony felt his heart literally break at the sight. He could still hear the child’s cries even after he left the room. 

It took Tony a few moments but he eventually gathered his composure and walked back towards Allison and Steve who were talking about something that he didn’t care about. They were giving him glances every now and then but he paid no attention to them. 

“Alright. Do you guys want some time to discuss some things together before we move forward?” Allison asked, leading them out into the hallway. 

“Yes, we’d like that” Steve said. He was concerned as to what was going on with Tony. 

Allison led them into her office “You guys can talk for as long as you’d like. When you want me to come back in you can press that button and I’ll be here” 

Allison left so Tony and Steve sat down and began talking. They had a lot to discuss.


	2. Say what you wanna say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! I’m back with another chapter again:) I’m currently writing the next chapter and will probably be done by tonight but I’m debating what the best scheduling update day should be, I’m thinking a Friday? Or Monday maybe? 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter

Tony didn’t know what to say so he let Steve do the talking first. 

“What’s going on with you? You’re acting… weird” Steve asked. He knew Tony was a weird individual but this was not his kind of weird that he was used to. 

Tony shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to explain it. “I just… it doesn’t feel right. Walking around and looking at all these tiny babies like we’re just supposed to what? Pick one out like we’re at the grocery store picking out the best looking watermelon” 

Steve went to place his hand on Tony’s leg but then he thought better of it. He could tell that Tony felt weird about the whole thing but he was so occupied with the babies that he didn’t think much of it. 

“It’s not like that, Tony. You act like we’re doing this because we have to rather than because this is what we want” Steve leaned back in his chair “If-if you don’t think you’re ready to adopt a baby right now then-then we can wait a little bit longer. Talk about it more” 

Tony knew Steve did not want what he was suggesting. Tony didn’t want that either if he was being honest but he wanted something different than what Steve wanted. 

“No. I don’t want that” Tony said quietly. “I just… I don’t think I want a baby.” 

Steve leaned closer to Tony. He was confused now. “What do you mean? You just said-“ 

“What about Peter?” Tony blurted out. Something about Peter was just… Tony couldn’t explain it but he felt some connection there. 

“Peter? The four year old?” Steve asked confused. He only glanced at the child. He was more focused on the baby he was holding rather than the four year old that Tony was playing with. He didn’t really pay no mind to him. 

Tony nodded “Yeah. The little boy with that crazy curly hair and his big brown eyes. Allison says he loves building stuff and he’s really smart. Like really smart” 

“Tony, he’s four though. I thought we agreed on adopting a baby” Steve practically pouted. He wanted to experience every stage in the child’s life. 

“I know that but he’s close enough to a baby” Tony argued. 

Steve sighed. “It’s not the same. I want to experience diaper changes and bath times, co-sleeping, crying all night kinds of exhaustion and potty training. I want to experience everything there is to experience raising a child, Tony” 

“Well, technically if you listened to Allison, Peter isn’t potty trained yet so I mean…” Tony tried to argue and he could see that Steve was thinking about it. “Let’s just talk to Allison some more and see what she saids” 

Steve sighed but agreed. Tony pressed the button then they waited for Allison to arrive. 

“Have you guys talked about things? You know, you don’t have to feel pressured into adopting a child right this minute. I know it’s a huge deal and you shouldn’t feel like you have to adopt a baby today if you don’t want to” Allison said as she got comfortable in her seat across the desk. 

“Actually,” Steve began “we were wondering if you could tell us more about Peter. The four year old” 

Allison’s smile grew wider as she looked over at Tony before typing something into the computer. “Well, I’ll tell you everything you need to know, including what I’ve already told you, just so you know” 

Both husbands nodded so Allison began explaining. “His name is Peter Benjamin Parker, born August tenth. His parents died in a plane crash when he was three and was found in the care of his babysitter at the time, from there he came to us and has been here ever since. He really is a great kid and cares so much about you, if you show any sort of sadness in front of him he’ll try his best to comfort you to make you feel better.” 

“Why hasn’t he been adopted yet?” Tony asked. He didn’t understand how this adorable child hasn’t gotten adopted yet. 

“Well, it’s a lot harder for the older children to get adopted because mostly everyone wants a baby. Actually, Peter was going to get adopted about a month ago but he just didn’t adjust to the couple at all” Allison explained sadly. “He would cry when they came and refused to leave anywhere with them, all visits were supervised so they didn’t hurt him but Peter just didn’t like them. The fit has to work for both parents and child, not just for the parents” 

Tony and Steve both nodded in understanding. Tony couldn’t help but feel happy at the story that Allison just told because now Peter can be his and Steve’s. He felt selfish for thinking that but he didn’t care. 

“What about his development and all that? You said he was still in diapers?” Steve asked. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Peter if he was going to consider it. 

“Well, yes. Peter is a bit slow in developing I think because his parents died at such a young age where he’s able to remember having parents but not able to remember what they were like, if that makes sense” Allison tried to explain “Peter is not potty trained and is having a hard time picking up on it, especially because we can only since we can only spend so much time on him. He is currently wearing pull-ups and diapers, he ranges between the day. When he’s not having a very good day we put him in diapers but if he’s in a good mood we’ll put him in pull-ups to try the potty training again” 

Steve felt like a horrible person but he was happy to hear that. He wanted to potty train his kid and make memories and if Peter still didn’t know how to wear underwear yet then he could help him. 

“How far is he into the potty training?” Steve asked. 

“Hmm, well not as far as we’d like. I don’t want to say the beginning but it basically is just because Peter refuses to sit on the potty or put on underwear so it’s been rough but we’re taking our time” Allison pulled up a file out of the drawer. “In this file we have a few pictures of Peter when he was a baby that we found in his old house. Normally we don’t get pictures of the children but we were able to in this case so we did. Just so Peter can look at the pictures when he’s older if he wants to. Would you like to see them?” 

Both Steve and Tony nodded so Allison placed ten pictures in front of them. The first picture was a picture of Peter when he must have been born. Then there were pictures of him in a high chair covered in food, at the park, and in a pile of leaves. Tony recognizes those big brown eyes anywhere. 

“Would you guys like to talk it over? What are you thinking?” Allison asked. Tony and Steve looked at each other knowing exactly what the other one was thinking, that happens after five years of marriage. 

“Would we be able to see him?” Tony asked. He really wanted to see Peter again. 

“Absolutely. You guys can come with me” Allison stood up and motioned for the husbands to follow her so they did. They stopped in front of the rainbow door again and Allison pushed it open and gestured for them to go inside. “I’m going to go get him and I’ll bring him back here” 

As Tong and Steve waited for Allison to bring Peter in, Tony turned to Steve. “What do you think of him so far?” 

“From everything Allison told us, I think he’s an amazing kid, Tony, but I haven’t actually met him yet” Steve was partly lying. From everything Allison was telling him, he was falling in love with the kid the same way Tony seemed to be and he loved that Tony was feeling this way with him. 

They didn’t have to wait long because before they knew it, Allison was opening the door and bringing in Peter who was holding her hand with a huge smile on his face. 

He immediately let go of her hand and ran over towards the blue slide where Tony saw him on before. 

“Sorry. I told him he was meeting some people but he was more excited to be coming back into this room” Allison laughed it off then followed Peter over to the slide and sat down with Tony and Steve following her. “Hey, Peter, how about you come and sit with us for a second” 

Peter went down the slide on his stomach and slid to the bottom, laughing. Once he stopped, he crawled over to Allison and sat on his knees. 

“Peter, this is Tony and Steve” Allison pointed to them then Peter’s eyes landed on Tony and he smiled. 

“He has stuffy!” Peter announced excitedly. He stood up and did this little dance with his butt sticking out which caused all adults to laugh at. 

“Yeah, they want to talk and play with you for a bit if that’s okay with you?” Allison asked Peter who had stopped dancing. 

“Yeah! I wan’ show ‘em my slide!” Peter said excitedly as he bounced up and down. 

Allison gave Tony and Steve a nod of encouragement as she stood up and left to give them some privacy. 

Tony didn’t feel uncomfortable like he did being in this room before. He felt like this was where he was supposed to be, with him, Steve and Peter. 

“Wanna show us how you slide down the slide, buddy?” Tony asked. He sat crossed legged so that he could get more comfortable to watch Peter. 

“Yeah! I show you!” Peter then climbed to the top of the play plastic slide and put his arms up to show them he was about to go down. “I did it!” 

“You sure did, kid” Tony said as he watched Peter amused. Steve sat back and admired Tony watching Peter with such a soft look on his face that he’d never seen on Tony before. 

“Wan’ see my flip?” Peter asked Tony in particular since he was the only one interacting with him at the moment. 

“Your flip? I’d love to” Tony moved back a bit so he could let Peter use the mats for a flip. Tony’s first instinct was to reach out and grab Peter once the kid flipped over but he didn’t need to since Peter caught himself. It was more of a roll in Tony’s opinion but it was still amazing. 

“Is it good?” Peter asked looking up at Tony with his big brown eyes. He crawled over to the man and used his knees as a balance to help him stand up which Tony thought was adorable. 

“It was amazing” Tony said then looked over at Steve who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Steve had a huge smile on his face as he watched the two of them interact so fondly together. As if it was always meant to be. 

Steve felt like he never wanted this moment to end. Ever. 

Although the universe seemed to have other plans because Allison was walking over to them with a sad smile on her face. “I’m sorry to break up the fun you guys are having but Peter here needs to sit on the potty and have his nap” 

Peter stood up, crossed his arms and stomped his foot. Tony then saw same pouty face of the boy when he saw him for the very first time today and he’s guessing that it was for the same reason as before. 

Allison bent down so she was at eye level with Peter “You have to try and go pee before nap time” 

Peter shook his head “Don’ needa go! I went al’eady” 

“You already used the potty?” Allison asked with some pride in her voice but Peter shook his head. 

“No! I went in my diaper!” Peter said as if it an accomplishment then turned around and started climbing up the slide again. 

Both Steve and Tony laughed and then gave Allison a comical look. She shook her head but smiled anyways. “Everyday. This isn’t even the half of it. Anyways, Peter please say goodbye to Tony and Steve please” 

Peter looked up at Tony as if Tony just kicked his puppy. The face broke Tony’s heart “You leavin’? Wha’ bout stuffy?” 

“Yeah, we’re leaving now, buddy and I don’t know where stuffy went” Tony shrugged his shoulders but his heart was breaking as he stood up and stepped away from Peter because he had to go. 

Peter ran over to him and lifted his arms up. Tony looked to Allison confused because he’s never held a kid before but she just gestured to him with a smile on her face so Tony reached down and picked the child up. 

He had him awkwardly in his arms at first but then he remembered how Allison held him that one time so he tried to mirror it. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and smiled at him. 

“Imma miss you” Peter said as he hugged Tony the best he could with his tiny arms. He then peeled away and reached over for Steve to hold him. 

“Oh um…” Steve looked caught off guard but he took Peter from Tony’s arms anyways and held him a lot more easily than Tony had. Peter hugged Steve the same way he hugged Tony then he peeled away again. 

“Are you gon’ come back and visit me ‘gin?” Steve smiled at Peter’s pronunciation but shrugged his shoulders looking over at Tony with a smile on his face. 

He could tell that Tony was thinking the same thing as him. 

Allison took Peter from Steve’s arms and handed him off to another worker which caused Peter to start crying who then took a crying Peter into the back room where Steve guesses was where the bathrooms were. 

“Sorry about that” Allison said tiredly. “He’s just had a hard time adjusting to the whole room switch and everything” 

Tony and Steve followed Allison out of the room as they gave each other knowing looks. 

“Um, can we actually speak with you in your office?” Steve asked. He smiled at Tony knowing what was about to happen. 

Allison turned to give Tony and Steve a knowing yet confused look as well as she led them there. 

Tony didn’t want to wait any longer so he spoke first “We would like to adopt Peter” 

The husbands didn’t wait to see Allison’s reaction because they immediately turned to look at each other. It was the little moments like this, both of them turning to look at each other at each other at the same time knowing exactly what the other person is thinking that makes this big moment all the more enjoyable. 

“Are you serious? You want to adopt Peter?” Allison asked excitedly while also still trying to be professional. She leaned forward in her chair a bit more so she could be closer to the husbands. 

“Yeah, Uh, we talked about it and we just Uh, we want to adopt him. We want to make him our son” Steve couldn’t contain the excitement in his voice. He was unbelievably happy right now. Words couldn’t even describe how happy he is. 

“That’s… wow. I’m so happy. Peter is so lucky to be getting placed in a home, I’m just so happy for him” Allison looked as if she was about to cry but she quickly gathered herself and began pulling up a bunch of files on the computer for Tony and Steve to see. 

.  
.  
.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening, Tony” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist as Tony leaned against their kitchen counter and sipped his coffee. 

They talked with Allison about adoption and legal things, the boring but necessary part of adoption, for about thirty minutes before they left. It was to be arranged that Tony and Steve come back at the end of the week to meet with Peter again and see how well they all bond together. 

They had asked if they could see Peter one more time before they left but Allison said that she didn’t want Peter to get too stressed out at all the constant moving from room to room and meeting new people so they couldn’t. It just let them become more excited and happy to see Peter again at the end of the week. 

Tony turned around so his chest was now against Steve’s chest. “Hmm, I’m happy too. It’s crazy how life turns out. We expected to be adopting a baby today and instead we’re going to be adopting a four year old” 

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead “I love how that turned out. I’m so happy right now, Tony” 

Tony and Steve were so ready to become a family with Peter and they couldn’t wait to see him again during their visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I’m gonna go write the third chapter now:)


	3. You’ll always be ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! I am confused! So I was writing chapter 4 and trying to quickly finish it today for you guys and I did so I went to post it and I didn’t have a chapter 3 so I was like whattt! Basically I had chapter 3 written a long time ago but just forgot to post it somehow sooo ahhh I’m sorry but here’s chapter 3 and chapter 4 will be out very soon because it’s already done and now I’m gonna go write chapter 5 haha:) enjoy

Today could not be more perfect to go and have their first visit with Peter. Well, technically their second visit but their first scheduled visit. 

Tony and Steve met with Allison when they arrived at the adoption place. She explained to them that they are not to tell Peter about any arrangements regarding them adopting him right now. 

They both agreed not to say anything yet but they couldn’t wait to see what Peter’s reaction was going to be. 

It didn’t take long for Allison to bring Peter into the infant room. Tony and Steve had been waiting in there by the blue slide that Peter loves to go on. They watched as Allison let go of Peter’s hand then he came running over to the slide without noticing that the husbands were there. 

Once Peter spotted them his eyes lit up and he started jumping up and down in what Tony guesses was excitement. “Hi! You came back!” 

Tony smiled at Peter and then looked over at Steve who had a gentle look on his face while he watched Peter as well. 

“Yeah, we wanted to see you again” Tony said. He watched as Peter clapped his hands and then toddled over to him and reached his tiny arms up. At first Tony was confused what Peter wanted but then he figured out that Peter wanted to get picked up so Tony placed his hands under the kids armpits and placed him on his lap. 

Peter didn’t sit still for long which didn’t surprise Tony because he was constantly moving around and had the mental capacity as well, a four year old child. 

Peter slid out of Tony’s lap and walked over to Steve. Tony wasn’t sure that Peter really acknowledged Steve before since the first time they met Peter, Steve was too distracted holding the sleeping baby and talking with Allison. Peter stood in front of Steve and pulled his shirt down more so Steve could see the giant teddy bear that was on it. 

“Look! Do you like my shi’t?” Peter asked, unaware of his pronunciation sounding a lot like a swear word. Steve laughed gently and nodded his head at the child. 

“Yeah, I do. I think it’s a really cute bear” Steve smiled at Peter then watched as Peter lifted up his arms for him to be picked up too. The same he did with Tony. 

Steve immediately knew what to do, unlike Tony who was confused at first. He lifted Peter up under the arms and placed him so that he was standing on his knees as Peter placed his tiny hands on Steve’s shoulders for support. 

“Look how tall I am!” Peter screamed excitedly then bounced on Steve’s knees causing both of the husbands to laugh. 

“Woah! We can see that” Steve lifted Peter up above his head a bit causing the toddler to giggle which Steve and Tony thought was absolutely adorable. “Look, your almost in the clouds now” 

Peter giggled again but Steve put him down before he got a kick to the face. Peter wasn’t happy about that and demanded he got picked up again by Steve but Tony grabbed his attention before he could ask. 

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said, pulling the toddlers attention back onto him “wanna show us how you go down the slide?” 

“Uh huh! I show you!” Peter then stood up and walked over to the slide steps and began climbing them then when he got to the top he went to go sit down but he accidentally fell backwards. 

Both Tony and Steve were silent for a few seconds, waiting for Peter to either start crying or get up. They also had no idea what to do in this situation. 

They didn’t have to wait long because before they know it Peter started crying and it was a loud cry. Way different than the one Tony remembers from before so Peter must really be hurt and that thought scared him. 

Both of the husbands were about to get up to rush to Peter’s side but he was already making his way towards Steve on wobbly legs with outstretched arms and tears pouring down his face. 

Tony watched carefully as Steve’s face morphed into something that he’s never seen on his husband before, his face looked… soft. And gentle, caring. It was a different look but Tony loved it. 

He has taken back from the moment a bit and when he shook his head to clear his thoughts and be brought back into reality he watched Steve pick the crying toddler up and cradle him in his arms. 

Tony noticed that Peter fit there perfectly as if it was always meant to be. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Peter. You’re okay, I got you” Steve whispered into Peter’s ear quietly. He continued to rock him back and forth until after a few minutes, Peter’s cries were evening out. 

Tony lifted his hand up to gently rub the child’s back to try and help comfort him as well but he paused in midair. He wasn’t sure if it was the proper thing to do but then he thought screw it and placed his hand on the small of Peter’s back. He realized how much his hand covered Peter’s tiny back. 

Steve lifted Peter up a bit so that he could look at Peter’s face and melted at how cute he looked. He felt bad for him because he was small and the slide was huge compared to tiny Peter but looking at him in his arms made Steve’s heart swell and he loved how Peter came to him for comfort. 

Steve loved that even though Peter didn’t know him apart from the two visits he’s seen the toddler, Peter still came to him for comfort over Tony because that’s most likely how it’s gonna be when they adopt him. Steve knows he’s going to be the one to baby Peter and comfort him. Tony will be the one to do that too but definitely not as much as Steve wants to. 

“I ‘Kay now” Peter wipes the tears off his face and got off of Steve’s lap. He toddled over to the slide again and went to go climb up the slide but he looked up at Steve “You have come help me!” 

Steve laughed and pointed to himself as he got up “Oh, me?! I have to come help you?” 

Peter nodded his head, laughing as Steve walked over to him and helped him climb up the steps. Tony then waited at the bottom of the slide for Peter and caught him in his arms when he slid down. 

“I got you!” Tony excitedly said. He picked Peter up and stood him so he was standing on his feet but Peter laughed and fell to his butt again. 

Steve sat down next to his little family and joined in on the laughing. That’s what they are now, a family. Peter was going to be their little baby. 

.  
.  
.

Tony made sure to push everything fast. 

Him and Steve wanted Peter to be their son and he didn’t want to wait any longer. There were supposed to be weeks in between each visit before the final decision was made as to whether or not they could adopt Peter or not. 

Tony however pushed those visits so that they were days in between each visit instead of weeks and he knew that the decision had been made the day they met Peter. 

Allison saw the husbands as a great fit to be Peter’s parents from the very first day they all met. 

Now today is the day that they get to bring Peter home. 

Over the past week Steve and Tony had been extremely stressed because they had to get the house baby proofed, well, toddler proofed but it all requires the same equipment. They spent two days on Peter’s bedroom with everything that he could possibly need. Not want because they wanted Peter to pick his toys himself so that he had a say in what he wanted and they wanted Peter to make his room his own. 

They argued for a long time over what kind of bed they should be getting Peter. Steve wanted to put Peter in a crib because he was about the size of a two year old even though he was four. He wanted Peter to be safe in his bed and he didn’t want him falling out of it but Tony on the other hand didn’t think that Peter should be in a crib. 

Sure he was small enough for it but Tony didn’t think Peter would want to sleep in a crib while Steve argued that Peter would be scared when he first comes so he’ll feel safe in a crib. They eventually decided to buy one of those cribs that can be built into a toddler bed eventually so when Peter gets bigger they can change it. 

They then bought a bunch of stuff that they thought a toddler would need which included lots of kitchen supplies such as plastic cups and bottles. Mostly their whole kitchen consists of plastic bowls and cups now for Peter. Steve loves how the kitchen looks now. 

After a week of getting everything ready and planning everything out, Steve still felt like it wasn’t good enough. He was standing in Peter’s bedroom and trying to think if they got everything they needed. 

Tony came up behind him and grabbed his waist. “You ready to go get our baby?” 

Steve sighed. “I don’t know. What-what if we’re missing something for his room or he doesn’t like it?” 

Tony let go of his husband’s waist and leaned against the doorframe “He’s gonna love it, Steve. And if he doesn’t then we’ll change it so that he does” 

“Do you think we should have painted the walls yellow? Maybe we should have gone with blue instead” 

Tony laughed fondly at his husbands worrying “We agreed on yellow so he doesn’t feel like he needs to follow boy stereotypes but if he wants it blue then we’ll paint it blue. It’s just paint, Steve” 

Steve let out a sigh. He knew Tony was right and that he was just over stressing over nothing but he still couldn’t help but feel like they were missing something in the room-

“Diapers! We forgot to buy diapers!” Steve suddenly remembered and turned to Tony. 

“Oh. Well then I guess you were right, we are forgetting something” Tony laughed. “We’ll pick some up at the store on the way home” 

Tony paused and leaned over to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, unable to contain his smile. “After we pick up our son” 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening, Tony” Steve couldn’t contain his happiness. This was going to be one of the happiest days of his life. “We’re going to be dads!”

The husbands shared one last kiss together before leaving to drive to the adoption centre where Peter was. The drive couldn’t have been longer than thirty minutes but it felt like hours to both Steve and Tony because they just couldn’t wait anymore. They wanted to see Peter and explain to him that they’re gonna be a family now. 

As soon as they arrived at the building, they rushed inside, not wanting to wait any longer. They found Allison waiting for them with a huge smile on her face. 

“Welcome Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark-Rogers,” Allison greeted as she started walking and leading them to the playroom where Peter was. “Today’s a very big day for you guys. I explained to Peter what’s going to be happening but obviously he doesn’t understand that much so I need you guys to go in there and explain to him” 

“Alright, we can do that” Tony nodded. He was preparing himself to walk into the playroom which was crazy because he’s done this so many times just this week so he didn’t understand why it was so hard to do this right now. 

Steve could tell that Tony was fighting with him mentally so he put his hand on his back to comfort him. “You can do this. Let’s go” 

Tony and Steve then walked into the playroom. They immediately spotted Peter lying on his stomach and reading some kind of animal book. They both knew that Peter wasn’t able to read but they still found it cute that he was trying to learn all by himself. 

“Hi Peter” Steve said. He sat down on one of the big blue bean bags that were in the room. As soon as Peter heard him, he turned around with a huge smile on his face and stood up. 

“Yay! You came back to p’ay with me!” Peter started spinning in a circle on the mat which caused both husbands to laugh. By now they were pretty used to how Peter got when he got excited and every time they were lucky enough to witness it, they both fell in love with Peter a little bit more. 

Tony day down on one of the other bean bags and smiled at Peter, at his son. “Yeah, we came to talk to you about something really important” 

Peter stopped spinning and sat on his butt then laughed at what he just did and fell backwards, rolling onto his back and lifting his feet in the air. 

Steve held his arms out and waited for Peter to notice his silent invitation for him to go into Steve’s arms. Peter continued to roll on the floor a little bit more then looked up at Steve. As soon as he saw that he had his arms out, Peter immediately stood up and practically jumped into Steve’s arms. 

“No more rolling around for you, Mr” Steve poked Peter in the stomach after he got him seated on his lap then regretted doing that because that’s the worst thing to do when you’re trying to get a toddler to listen to you. 

Peter went to go poke Steve back as Tony watched on fondly but Steve grabbed his wrist gently. “Okay, serious time now” 

“Se… serious?” Peter stopped laughing and sat up straighter. 

Tony took this as his cue to come in and start explaining. “Peter, how would you like to come home with us?” 

Peter turned in Steve’s lap to look at Tony with a confused look on his face. “I go to your house?” 

Both Steve and Tony nodded. “Yeah, you’d come home with us and you’ll live with us, Peter. Do you want that?” 

Peter didn’t nod his head or shake his head but he sat up more and smiled “Are you going to be my new daddies?” 

This got both Tony and Steve speechless. They knew that doing this would obviously make Peter their son but hearing Peter say that makes it all the more realistic. 

Steve nodded his head, giving Peter a gentle smile. “Yeah, Pete. We’d be your new daddies and you’ll come to live with us forever” 

“Like foreber foreber?” Peter asked with wide brown eyes looking into Steve’s blue ones. He thought it was adorable how Peter pronounced some words. 

Steve looked up at Tony before answering. “Yeah, forever, Peter. What do you say?” 

Both Tony and Steve subconsciously held their breath while Peter seemed to think about it. They didn’t start breathing again until Peter nodded his head aggressively and started bouncing in Steve’s lap. 

“Yes! Yes! I wan’ be baba Pe’er!” Peter clapped his hands together like the way babies do when they’re excited as Steve hugged Peter close to his chest and Tony joined in. 

Even though Peter had a bit of a speech impediment and his language wasn’t as advanced as it should be for a four year old, Steve and Tony still thought that his speech was adorable and that they would work on his speech together as a family. Because that’s what they are now. 

Allison was watching the whole ordeal go down from the play mat beside the new family. She tried to distance from the whole situation because it was a private matter even if she still had to be somewhat present. 

She stood up and walked over to the new family “Looks like everything is going well over here. If you guys will bring Peter and follow me we can get everything ready” 

Steve and Tony barely acknowledged Allison walk in since they were so distracted with Peter. They stood up anyways with Steve holding Peter on his hip and followed Allison into her office. 

As they signed some papers, Peter made himself busy with a teddy bear that was sitting on one of the chairs in Allison’s office. 

“Congratulations! You guys are fathers now” Allison said happily. She stood up to shake both of the husbands hands and gave Steve a kleenex since he started crying a bit. 

“Thank you so much for everything, Allison. We really appreciate everything you’ve done for us” Tony thanked her. He will be forever grateful for Allison because she was the one who helped give them their little boy. 

“It’s my pleasure” Allison smiled as the new family left the office. 

Tony was the one who picked Peter up off the floor and hugged him close to his chest with one arm as he hugged Steve with his other arm. Their first of many hugs as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this!!! I cannot WAIT to post chapter 4 ahhh maybe I’ll post it tmr:)


	4. So show me family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh guys! I swear I’m never gonna promise anything ever again because I keep breaking them ahh I’m sorry! I honestly have no idea where the time went like one day it was Sunday and now it’s freaking Tuesday night and where’s the chapter? 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! It was sooo much fun to write!

Tony placed Peter on the ground once they got to the car so that he could help Steve with the car seat. 

In hindsight they should have learned how the car seat works before they had to place a toddler in it but everything was all happening so fast so it wasn’t really their top priority although now they can see how big of a problem that really is. 

Peter started jumping up in front of Tony and making grabby hands at him. “Up! Up!” 

“Okay, Peter. Up you get” Tony lifted the demanding toddler into his arms and held him on his hip with his left arm supporting his butt while his right arm tried to help Steve with the car seat. 

“Okay! Got it!” Steve said proudly, clapping his hands together. 

Peter started clapping his hands together as well “Yay! You did it!” 

“I did it, bud. Come here” Steve proudly took the toddler from his husbands arms and went to place Peter into the car seat but as soon as Peter saw where he was being placed he started screaming and kicking Steve. “Hey, Peter. Stop that, I’m just trying to get you in your car seat so you’re safe” 

“No! I don’ Wanna!” Peter tried to grab onto Steve’s shirt so he wasn’t placed in the car seat but Tony helped Steve get him off and into the seat. It was hard but eventually Steve got Peter buckled into the car seat and sighed. “Okay. That’s done” 

Steve turned towards Tony who looked just as exhausted as Steve felt. 

“No! Don’ weave me! Please!” Peter cried out. When Steve turned back around he saw Peter’s tiny arms making grabby hands for him and his big brown eyes were looking up at him. Steve’s heart melted on the spot. 

“We’re not leaving you, Peter. Look I’ll get in and sit beside you” Steve walked around to the other side of the car and sat down next to Peter who immediately reached his hand out for him to hold. 

Tony made sure that all fingers and toes were in the car then he shut the door, got into the driver's seat and drove off. 

Steve made sure to hold Peter’s hand the whole car ride. Peter eventually calmed down and started pointing out the window at all the different cars he was seeing. Steve couldn’t help but think of when the last time Peter was in a car like this. Maybe that’s why he was so scared to get inside. 

When they arrived at the store, Tony got out first and got Peter out of his car seat as Steve rounded the car and joined them. 

Tony carries Peter on his hip the whole way to the diaper section of the store. He had only passed by this section and never actually went inside or looked at it asides from glancing so seeing all of the diapers and wipes and creams and everything you can possibly think of, is really crazy. It’s a lot to take in. 

Tony places Peter on the ground because he can tell that they are gonna be here awhile. 

“No! Up! I wan! Up!” Peter once again demanded and made grabby hands up at Tony. Before Tony could even react, Steve was picking Peter up and holding him on his own hip as they looked for the right diapers to buy. 

“Hey, what kind of diapers do you wanna where, Pete?” Tony asked Peter. He knew Peter wouldn’t really actually care because he probably never got a choice before. 

Peter pointed to a package of Pampers so Tony grabbed it off the shelf and saw that it was definitely too big for him judging by the size of the kid on the package. What was that kid, like ten?! Nope, Tony was not about to judge that. 

“How are we supposed to know what size will fit him?” Tony asked Steve rhetorically. He knew Steve was just as confused as him. That’s when Tony saw a worker walk into the isle so he called out to the women. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” Tony called out to her. She was an older lady, short with white hair. “could you help my husband and I pick out diapers for our son?” 

The lady made her way over to the new family, glanced between them and a huge smile broke out across her face. “Of course I can help you. How old is your son?” 

“He just turned four but… he’s a little smaller so maybe we should try something for a three year old?” Steve answered. He was kinda speaking out loud at this point since he wasn’t sure what Peter needed. 

“I four!” Peter said excitedly. Definitely too loud but no one seemed to mind. The lady smiled at him as she pointed to a box of diapers. 

“Wow! You’re a big boy now, aren’t you?” The lady smiled at Peter then looked at Tony. “I think these ones should fit him but if you’re also getting pull-ups then you should definitely get a size smaller” 

“Thank you so much. We really appreciate you helping us” Tony thanked the lady then grabbed a box of diapers from the shelf. He turned to Steve “We need to get pull-ups too right? Maybe some creams…?”

“We should get everything just in case we need it” Steve then walked over to some pull-ups “What ones would you want, Pete?” 

Peter looked at all the options as if his life demands on what choice he makes. He then pointed to a Thomas the train pack of pull-ups. “I wan’ tat!” 

Steve was happy with the package that Peter had chosen because it was cute and Steve was sure that he would have picked the same ones for Peter as well. 

Peter kicked his feet so he could be placed on the ground and once he was placed back on his feet, he ran out of the diaper aisle, giving both Steve and Tony a heart attack as they dropped everything and chased him out. 

“Peter! Peter!” Tony yelled. He looked in the direction that Peter ran in and felt a weight get lifted off his shoulders once he spotted Peter hugging an elephant teddy bear close to his chest. 

Both the husbands ran over to Peter, Steve lifted him into his arms and hugged him close while Peter was completely oblivious to the scars he had just given both of his new dads. 

“I wan’ him! He mine!” Peter said excitedly and hugged his new stuffy close to his chest. 

“You can’t run away from us like that, Pete” Steve warned. He didn’t want to seem too angry at Peter but he had to let him know that it is not okay for him to run away like that. “It’s dangerous so you have to stay in our sight at all times” 

Peter’s bottom lip started to wobble as he looked down. “I sowwy. I donno” 

Tony patted Peter’s head with his hand “It’s okay, buddy. Now you do know for next time” 

“I still get stuffy?” Peter asked. He looked up at Tony and Steve with hopeful big brown eyes. Neither of the husband’s could say no even if they wanted to. 

“Of course you can, Peter” Steve held Peter’s head in his head as if he was holding the whole world and really he was because Peter is his son. He is his baby. 

The husbands walked back to the diaper aisle and picked back up the diapers, pull-ups and rash creams that they had left on the ground in their haste to get Peter before he got hurt after leaving their sight. 

They stopped by to get some special soaps for Peter for his sensitive baby soft skin. Tony knew they already thought ahead of time and bought everything that Peter needed but he didn’t want to argue with Steve. He knew the man meant well and was worried that when they got back home they would realize they forgot something important and everything would come crumbling down. 

Getting Peter back in his car seat was a whole mission. Tony loaded up the car, mentally reminding himself to shop for a bigger car when he has the next chance. Although he knows that he probably won’t be getting a free moment to himself anytime soon but that doesn’t worry Tony. 

Steve had the task to wrestle Peter into his car seat and then promised him to sit beside him the whole way back to the tower. 

Once Tony started driving however, Peter stopped his crying and was content to look out the window while he held his stuffy tightly on his lap. Halfway through the drive, Peter reached his tiny hand out and reached for Steve’s much bigger one to hold. 

The action melted Steve’s heart but he didn’t say anything because he wanted to stay in the moment and not ruin it. 

“We’re here” Tony announced as he pulled the car into his private garage that was filled with all his other cars. Tony shut the car off then got out to get Peter out of his car seat before he had another meltdown, thinking that he was gonna get left behind in the car by himself. 

“I’ll get the bags” Steve said. He rounded the car and grabbed all the bags out of the trunk. There weren’t a lot of bags so he carried them up himself while Tony held onto Peter’s hand. 

“I wan’ up” Peter paused his walking and made grabby hands up at Tony so Tony smiled and leaned down to pick Peter up, settling him on his hip. Peter held onto stuffy with one hand while his other hand sucked on his thumb. He looked around at everything with his wide brown eyes. 

“This is an elevator, Pete” Tony explained. He wasn’t sure if Peter knew what they were getting onto or not so he wanted to explain to Peter so he didn’t get scared. “It’s gonna take us up to our private floor where you will be living with us” 

Peter looked around with wide eyes at the elevator. He then took his thumb out of his mouth so he could talk. “It gon’ take us to the sky?” 

Both Steve and Tony laughed at how adorable the question was. “Kinda. We’re really high up, on the eighth floor” 

“Woah! That high” Peter nodded in agreement. He shoved his thumb back in his mouth and continued to look around at everything with childlike amazement. 

When the elevator doors opened, letting them out on their floor, Tony set Peter on the ground and the husbands watched him closely. 

Peter took a few steps forward into the open space but then ran over to Steve’s legs and hid himself behind them. Steve set down the bags on the floor next to them and leaned down to scoop Peter up into his arms. 

“It’s not scary, Pete” Steve explained “See, we’ll give you a tour of your new house” 

The new family walked through the downstairs part of their floor. Showing Peter the kitchen and the living room then they moved onto the upstairs. Steve was grateful that Tony remembered to buy baby gates to put at the bottom of the stairs and at the top because he wouldn’t be letting Peter out of his arms if those weren’t there. 

When they got to the top of the stairs, Steve walked into Peter’s bedroom and slowly pushed it open “And this is your bedroom” 

Both of the husbands looked at Peter and watched as his eyes looked around the room as if he was deciding what to do with the new information. He then kicked his tiny legs meaning he wanted down so Steve set him on his feet and Peter immediately ran over to a rocking chair that was in the corner of his room with a huge smile on his face. He climbed up on the chair and began pushing himself back and forth on it the best he could. 

Steve and Tony walked over to the rocking chair and leaned down to be at eye level with the toddler. “Do you like your bedroom, Peter?” 

Peter immediately nodded his head over at Steve. He pushed himself on the chair again and giggled. “Stuffy loves wocking chaiw too” 

Tony brushed Peter’s curly hair back. “We’re glad that stuffy loves it. It wouldn’t be a proper bedroom if he didn’t like it” 

Peter nodded his head, agreeing with Tony. He then lifted his arms up to Steve so Steve picked him up and held him on his hip. He walked over to Peter’s crib and showed it to him. 

“This is your bed. Do you like it or do you want a big boy bed?” Steve asked. He knew that Tony had said that Peter should be in a toddler bed but Steve just couldn’t have Peter in one. He wanted his kid to be safe in his crib. Unless Peter didn’t like it. 

“No!” Peter crossed his arms and shook his head. “No big boy! I baby!” 

Tony and Steve laughed at him out of adoration. They adored their baby boy so much. 

“Yeah, Pete.” Steve agreed, “You are our little baby so you can stay in your crib.” 

Peter nodded his head seeming content with that answer. He then tried to lean down to be placed in the crib but Steve didn’t let him. He wanted Peter to be clean first before he went to sleep. 

“Not yet mr,” Steve hoisted Peter back up in his arms “Let’s go show you our bedroom now” 

Peter held his Stuffy tighter to his chest as they left his bedroom to go to the next bedroom. 

Tony led the way to their master bedroom which was only two doors down from Peter’s room. The two doors are a bathroom and a laundry room so they couldn’t get Peter’s bedroom any closer than it already is. 

“And in here we have our room,” Tony announced as he opened the door to reveal the master bedroom. The bed was a special made bed for them so it was bigger than a king sized bed. Tony likes to cuddle while falling asleep but during the night he doesn’t want to be held and wants to sleep untouched while Steve likes his space so this is the best way. “Wanna test out how high you can bounce on the bed, Pete?” 

Peter immediately screamed in excitement and nodded his head, reaching out of Steve’s arms so he can be handed over to Tony. 

Tony gladly took Peter from Steve and placed him on the bed. Peter began jumping as high as he could while he held Stuffy in his hand, which wasn’t very high at all while he let out loud giggles that both Tony and Steve were falling in love with. 

“I go to the moon!” Peter screamed as he tried to jump as high as he could on the bed, lifting his arms up. 

“Look at you go, bud!” Tony cheered him on. Peter was going pretty high for someone with such small little legs.

“I think it’s time for someone’s bedtime soon and that means bath time” Steve towards Tony, giving the man a look that meant that they had to work together to handle this. They both had no idea how Peter would react to anything that they did yet since everything was still so new. 

They knew that Peter hates being put in the car seat but didn’t mind it after he was placed inside and when they started driving. As for bath time, Steve really hopes that Peter loves it. 

“Ba’f’ time?” Peter asked. He stopped bouncing on the bed a bit then fell onto his back dramatically. 

“Bath time” Tony confirmed. He reached forward and pulled Peter by the ankles then lifted him up into his arms. “Are you excited for bath time?” 

Both of the husbands were terrified of the answer and when Peter nodded his head excitedly they both sighed in relief. 

Tony brought Peter into the master bathroom since it has a bigger bath than the bath in Peter’s bedroom. They assumed that this is going to be the place where Peter does everything until he’s a bit older. He set Peter on the toilet seat and let Steve take over while he went to fill the bathtub up with warm water and put some of the new bath toys in it. 

Peter held Stuffy on his lap and watched the husbands curiously. Steve then came over to him and kneeled down in front of him. “Stuffy is gonna sit on the bathroom counter and watch you, okay?” 

“No, Stuffy stay wif’ me” Peter poured and held his elephant tighter. 

“It’s not Stuffys bath time yet, it’s your bath time” Steve explained softly “Look, I’m gonna put him right here. That way you can still see him and he can see you” 

Peter slowly let go of his Stuffy and let Steve place it on the counter where Peter kept his eyes on him. 

“I’m gonna take your clothes off now, Peter” Steve announced. Again, they weren’t sure how Peter would react to anything so they just wanted to be sure that they didn’t do something to freak Peter out although Steve knows that young children don’t really care who sees them naked to some extent. 

Peter nodded his head and slid off the toilet seat then lifted his arms up for Steve to take his clothes off. Steve lifted the top off of Peter and then tugged his pants down, leaving him in just a diaper. 

Tony turned around and saw how skinny Peter is. They knew he was a really small toddler but they couldn’t see what was under his clothes and he was really skinny which the husbands did not like. They would have to work on getting his weight up. Although Tony could also see that Peter still did have a lot of baby fat on him and he hoped that it stayed forever. 

Peter looked towards the bath and excitedly started bouncing on his toes. He just wanted to go in already. He pointed to the bath and whined hoping that Steve would get the idea and take off his diaper faster. 

“Okay, okay” Steve smiled “I’m going as fast as I can” 

Steve pulled both of the straps of Peter’s diaper off and grabbed the now dirty diaper from under him, folding it up and tossing it to the side for now. 

“Now you can go in” Steve lifted Peter up by the underarms and carefully placed him in the tub. 

Tony made sure not to fill it up too high since it was more like the size of a pool to Peter as opposed to a bath. Peter excitedly started splashing around and playing with the bath toys, a rubber duck and a toy boat. 

The husbands played with him for a few minutes in the bathtub, talking with him and the occasional splash that Peter would start until it was time to wash his hair. 

“Time to clean your smelly hair” Tony plugged his nose to over exaggerate it. 

Peter stood up and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. “No! You smelly no’ me!” 

“You guys are both smelly. Now sit down, Peter, so I can wash your hair” Steve said gently. Peter listened to Steve and sat back down. He let Steve carefully wet his hair with a special cup that they bought just for this to prevent any soap from getting in the babies eyes. Steve made sure to be extra careful anyways. 

After Peter’s hair was all wet and Steve was getting the shampoo ready, Peter looked between the two males. He watched both of them carefully then asked the question that he has been wondering all day. 

“Are you my daddies?” 

Steve stopped rubbing the shampoo on his hands and Tony paused in putting the bath toys away. They looked at each other quickly and then back at Peter. 

They are in fact Peter’s legal… dads but it was an unexpected question. 

Tony decided to answer it. “We are your daddies, Peter. We adopted you and we love you so so much” 

Steve nodded along. “That’s right, Peter. Me and your daddy love you so very much” 

Peter still looked confused and that scared Tony and Steve because they took that as something bad that maybe Peter didn’t want them but then Peter spoke up and pointed to Tony. 

“You daddy but then you…?” Peter then pointed to Steve and looked confused. 

“I’m your Papa, Peter. He’s your daddy and I’m your Papa” Steve explained. He smiled over at Tony to make sure that Tony was okay with that and the man smiled back at him. 

Steve loves the idea of Peter calming him Papa. It already sent butterflies into his stomach. 

“My daddy and my Papa!” Peter yelled excitedly. He slapped his tiny hands over the water, splashing both Tony and Steve in the face and soaking their shirts but they were way to in love with their son to care. 

“Yeah, baby boy. We’re your daddy and Papa” Steve gently cupped Peter’s cheek and picked back up the shampoo bottle to add more shampoo to his hands since he rinsed then in the tub after he was just caught off guard there. “Now let me wash your curls” 

Peter giggled and leaned his head back to let Steve put soap into his hair. Steve remembers the way his mother would wash his hair in the bath when he was a young boy. She would hold his head up with one hand and used the other hand to gently massage his scalp to get the blood flowing. 

He tried to mimic the same movements that his mother used on him to Peter. He seemed to be getting the hang of it since Peter’s eyes started to drift shut and Steve felt his body getting heavier under his left arm. 

Steve made sure to not get any water in Peter’s eyes as he rinsed all the shampoo out of his hair and then sat him back up in the tub. Tony handed him a wet washcloth with banana smelling body wash on it to clean the toddlers body. 

“Can you stand up for me, Pete?” Steve asked gently but Peter shook his head and rubbed his eye. 

“I ti’ed” Peter whined. Steve had made him really sleepy with that hair washing. 

“I know, baby but bath time is almost done and then you can go to sleep” Steve explained gently. He could only imagine how tired Peter is after the long and stressful day that they had.

Peter nodded his head and let steve help him into a standing position. Steve handed the soapy washcloth over to Peter to clean his body with but Peter just looked at it confused. “I dunno how. I need help” 

Steve smiled at Peter. He was more than happy to help his baby. Steve made sure to be gentle as he cleaned Peter’s soft baby skin with his banana soap. He cleaned in all the necessary places and then sat Peter back down to rinse him off. 

Tony got a towel ready for Peter when he got out of the bath. He could tell that Peter was minutes away from falling asleep which was actually pretty adorable to witness. 

“Time to get out, Petey” Steve whispered softly. 

“Kay Papa” Peter mumbled. He lifted his arms up so steve could do all the work of lifting him out of the warm water. Steve’s heart absolutely melted when Peter called him Papa. It’s by far the most precious thing that Steve has ever experienced in his entire life. 

Steve laid Peter on the blue and white towel that Tony laid out on the bathroom floor. He started drying Peter off the best he could but the angle was really hard so Steve places his hands under Peter’s head and around his lower back to scoop him into his arms and lead his two boys into their bedroom. 

“I’ll just um, change him here I guess” Steve said to Tony. He was standing at the edge of their large bed, still cradling Peter in his arms. 

Both husbands weren’t really sure where the best place to change Peter is. Tony suggested buying a changing table but Steve felt that it is unsafe for Peter since he can roll off easily. 

“I’ll go get a diaper and his pyjamas” Tony called out already making his way back to Peter’s bedroom to get a pair of pyjamas that they washed beforehand and going into the living room to get the bags that they bought. 

Steve continued to hold Peter in his arms and rocked him Back-and-forth until Tony walked back into their bedroom with the supplies. 

“Do you know how to put a diaper on because I don’t” Tony said in a panic. He dropped the bags on the bed and pulled out the pull-ups first. “Does he needs these or the other ones? What’s the difference even?” 

Steve has never changed a diaper in his life either but he has more experience than Tony does because he used to help his mom change the neighbours two babies, and by help he means sat close and watched while he handed over the wipes. 

“It’s okay, Tones. We’ll learn as we go but he needs the diapers and not pull-ups” Steve pointed to the other bag then Tony reached inside and dumped out the stuff inside. Tony opened the package already making a mental note to buy more considering how small the package is. He handed one over to Steve. “Do you need the creams?” 

“Um,” Steve thought about it but he wants to do more research on the creams first so they could do without for tonight. “No, it’s fine” 

“Are you sleepy, Peter?” Steve cooed. He laid Peter on the bed in front of him and used the top of the towel to dry some of his hair. 

Peter weakly nodded his head and lifted his hand up to his mouth to begin sucking on his thumb. 

Steve opened the towel up and grabbed the diaper from Tony, trying to figure out what way it was supposed to go on. It’s not like it had a back to the front tag on it. Once Steve figured it out he used one hand to lift Peter’s legs up and the other to slide the diaper under his butt. 

“There we go! I figured it out” Steve gently poked Peter in the tummy causing the toddler to let out a giggle. 

“Pretty impressive, Steveo” Tony patted him on the back lovingly. He’s proud of Steve for figuring it out and making it look so easy. He’s pretty sure he would still be trying to figure out how to open the diaper. 

Steve smiled at Tony and finished pulling up the front part of the diaper and putting the straps on. The pyjamas that Tony brought back were green and white strips with a shark on the side of them. 

He found it harder to get Peter dressed in the onesie than it was to put a diaper on him because it required lots of moving around and Steve tried to be as gentle as he could with Peter. 

“Papa” Peter whined. He reached his arms out for Steve to lift him up and that’s exactly what he did. “Daddy! Dada” 

Peter then reached his other arm out for Tony once he was in Steve’s arms and let his daddies hug him. 

Steve and Tony were beyond happy right now with their new son and they just hoped that Peter would stay sleepy until they can get him in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkk so I like to look online at baby stuff and this is like what I found that I think Steve and Tony would pick for Peter so this is some stuff that they ordered for him: 
> 
> This is the rocking chair that is in Peter’s bedroom:
> 
> https://i5.walmartimages.ca/images/Large/170/902/6000199170902.jpg
> 
> This is the car seat that is in the car: 
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91ThgpUHLEL._SL1500_.jpg
> 
> This is Peter’s crib (for now) I was debating on a toddler bed or a crib and I decided on a crib because I wanted Steve to have the full baby experience plus I wanted to show that they are very over protective of Peter. Also because it’s cute : 
> 
> https://secure.img1-fg.wfcdn.com/im/29341939/compr-r85/4658/46586950/cristallo-forever-4-in-1-convertible-crib.jpg
> 
> This is the booster seat for when he sits at the table but just without the tray thing: 
> 
> https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/03d3d027-b906-4170-a992-ed662e0b38e0_1.22e00bd19c4b30907972d0abf524f5dd.jpeg
> 
> This is one of Peter’s strollers because (I couldn’t decide) I’m sure that the husbands want more than one for Pete: 
> 
> https://www.combiusa.com/v/vspfiles/photos/options/4000-221.jpg
> 
> That’s all for now! I have more but some stuff has to be kept secret so it doesn’t ruin the story ahhh! 
> 
> Oh wait and Pete’s pyjamas for tonight: 
> 
> https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/548e4e88-c8fc-4495-82c7-fbfac518be10_1.1b2ceb2efee2b47bc3569a77af653c74.jpeg


	5. Just you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! I’m so so sorry for taking so long to update and for this really short chapter because I’ve just been soooo busy so I didn’t have time to write this fic but I’m trying to make more time:) also I got a conditional offer for a university in England today ahhh!!!

Steve was the one that picked Peter up and cradled him to his chest. He wanted to squeeze Peter so hard because he feels so much love for him and he just looks absolutely adorable in his onesie pyjamas but he can’t do that for obvious reasons. 

He felt Peter rest his head in the crook of his neck and let out a sigh of content as Steve held him with on hand under his butt and the other hand he held on his back for support. 

He looked over at Tony as they walked down the hallway to put Peter in his bedroom. Tony was looking at Steve carrying their new son with so much love in his eyes. He was so grateful to have the life that he had. 

When they got to Peter’s bedroom, Steve stood in front of Peter’s crib and slowly started to lower him into it but Peter let out a whine and held onto him tightly. “Peter, it’s bedtime so you have to go to sleep” 

Peter started shaking his head and grabbing onto Steve’s neck as hard as his tiny hands would let him. “No, Papa! Wan’ stay with you” 

Steve’s heart melted at that. He was surprised that Peter already found an attachment to both him and Tony already in the short time that they’ve known Peter for but then again he wasn’t all that surprised because he knew that they were all meant to be a family together. 

“Pete, lay down and we’ll stay with you until you’re asleep” Tony said gently as he brushed the curls back from Peter’s face. He stepped closer to Steve and started to gently help his husband get Peter in his crib. 

Peter started to whine softly and his breath started to hitch, it broke both Tony and Steve’s hearts because they didn’t want Peter to feel this way on his very first night with them. 

Peter was gently placed into a lying position in his crib, Steve made sure that he was under the blankets and safely tucked in. 

Once Peter was in his crib, his eyes immediately flew open wide and he sat up quickly with tears filling his eyes. Both husbands were panicking as to what was wrong with Peter but before they could ask, Peter started crying. 

“I wan’ Stuffy! Where Stuffy?!” Peter cried out loudly. He tried to stand up and look around the room but Tony remembered that Peter had left it in the bathroom so he could take a bath so he quickly left the room to go get it before Peter started to freak out even more. 

“It’s okay, Peter” Steve reassured him softly. “Daddy’s gone to go get Stuffy for you right now” 

Peter watched the bedroom door with tearful eyes and then immediately started reaching for Tony when he came back in the room holding up Stuffy. 

When Tony handed it to Peter, he hugged the elephant to his chest and pressed a kiss to his head then looked up at Tony. “He scared ‘cause I not ‘dare” 

“He’s with you now, buddy, so he’s not scared anymore” Tony said and helped Peter back into a sleeping position. 

Peter looked like he was about to go to sleep but that didn’t last long. 

He started to move around and start whining loudly as he tried to sit up. When both Tony and Steve weren’t giving him what he wanted, he tried to make grabby hands because he really wanted his bottle. 

“Daddy wan’ milk” Peter whined. He tried to desperately make grabby hands but it wasn’t working and he was getting frustrated. 

Both Tony and Steve looked at each other. “I can go make him a bottle. We ordered bottles right? I can’t remember what we did and didn’t order.” Steve asked. 

Tony has to think about it for a few seconds but he definitely remembers ordering bottles for Peter because it was Steve’s idea, so he’s very thankful for that order right now. “Yeah, Uh, it’s in the cabinet next to the fridge” 

Steve nodded as he quickly rushed off to get Peter his bottle of milk. “Papa’s gone to get you your bottle, Petey” 

Peter kept making grabby hands and desperate sounds so Tony would pick him up and Tony couldn’t just stand there and look down at his son like that so he leaned into the crib and picked his baby boy up. 

Tony held him on his hip while he rocked Peter back and forth in his arms for a few minutes until steve came back with the bottle of milk. “I warmed it up a bit in the microwave. I don’t know, I read it somewhere that it’ll help him get to sleep” 

“Look what Papa brought you, Pete,” Tony said. He turned Peter around in his arms so he could see the bottle of milk that Steve was holding in front of him. 

Peter immediately lifted his head off of Tony’s shoulder and reached out for the milk. Steve handed it to him then Tony carefully put him back in his crib. 

Both of the husbands made sure to lie him down and tuck him into the blankets. Peter was looking up at his new daddies as they did that with so much love and trust in his giant brown eyes. He was holding his bottle up to his mouth with both hands while he drank from it. 

“We love you so much, Peter” Steve whispered into the crib as he ran his thumb along Peter’s cheek. Tony leaned his head against his husbands shoulder with a smile on his face as they watched Peter’s eyes slowly start to shut with sleep and the bottle fall out of his mouth. 

.  
.  
.

It was around three in the morning when Tony and Steve were woken up to Peter crying. 

Tony was the first one to wake up because he was a lighter sleeper than steve was. “Steve. Steve. Wake up. Peter’s crying” 

Steve woke up and the first thing he heard was Peter’s crying from down the hallway so both husbands quickly got out of bed and made their way to the toddlers room. 

Peter’s cries only got louder when he saw Tony and Steve and started making desperate grabby hands for them. He was standing up in his crib and had tears streaming down his face. 

Steve stepped forward and picked Peter up in his arms. “Come here, baby. It’s okay. Daddy and I are here now. It’s okay” 

Steve started to gently rock Peter back and forth in his arms and hush him. Tony picked his milk bottle up from inside the crib and saw that it was empty. “I’m gonna go get him some more milk” 

Steve nodded as Tony left the bedroom. He continued to rock Peter in his arms until eventually the crying stopped and turned into sad hiccuping. 

Peter lifted his head off of Steve’s shoulder. “I scared ‘cause-‘cause I alone” 

“Aw baby boy. You’re not alone anymore because daddy and I are here now” Steve kissed Peter’s forehead and then felt that he needed a diaper change so he pulled a clean diaper out of the pack and grabbed the package of wipes. 

He decided to change Peter on Tony and his bed just so he wasn’t doing it on the floor of Peter’s bedroom. 

“Where we goin’?” Peter asked. He seemed to be in a better mood now that he wasn’t by himself in his crib in the dark. Peter looked up and down the hallway that Steve and him were walking in before sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

“We’re going back to my room so I can change your smelly diaper” Steve said then poked his finger in Peter’s stomach causing him to giggle. 

Peter didn’t respond to Steve as he was carried into the bedroom and then laid on the bed. Steve got to work by undoing the front of his onesie and pulling Peter’s legs out. 

He then undid the diaper straps and pulled the front of Peter’s diaper down. 

Steve was confused as to whether he should take the dirty diaper off first then wipe or wipe him with it still there. 

He looked over at Peter’s face and saw that Peter had his thumb in his mouth and was watching him through his eyelashes. 

Steve decided to just pull the dirty diaper out from Peter’s butt so he lifted his legs up and pulled it out from under Peter. While Steve went into the bathroom to throw the diaper away, Tony walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Peter on the bed. 

“I have your bottle, Petey. Do you want this instead of your thumb?” Tony asked and Peter nodded so Tony traded the bottle for Peter’s finger. 

“Oh you’re back. Peter needed a diaper change so I’m just doing that now” Steve mentioned. He grabbed the wipes from the bed and grabbed one out as he started wiping Peter clean. 

“I can see that. It’s really late so should we let him sleep in our bed for the rest of the night?” Tony asked. He could imagine how scary it would be for Peter to sleep in a strange room all by himself. 

“I think that’ll work out best for everyone.” Steve agreed then lifted Peter’s legs up to slide a clean diaper underneath him. While he was doing up the straps, Steve asked Peter if he was okay with their new sleeping arrangements. “Do you wanna sleep with us, Peter?” 

Peter gave a toothy grin at Steve and nodded his head happily so both husbands took that as their answer. Tony got into bed as Steve finished putting the clean diaper on Peter and putting on his pyjamas properly. 

Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth and rolled onto his stomach and sat on his knees. He looked between both husbands confused and scared before Tony opened up his arms. 

“Come here, Petey” Tony held out his arms for Peter to come to him and Peter wasted no time in doing that. He crawled over to Tony and leaned on the man’s chest, right on his heart. 

Steve looked over at Tony and Peter and couldn’t help the smile from forming on his face. He loved the sight in front of him. He loved his life now. So much. 

Steve got into bed as well and shut the lamp off. 

Peter out out a little whimper and tensed in Tony’s hold so the man held him tighter to try and make him feel safe. “It’s okay, buddy. Papa and I are both here with you and we’re gonna be here the whole night. Shut your eyes and go to sleep, Petey” 

Steve put his hand on Peter’s back and felt his body rise and fall with his breathing. It helped relax him as well. 

Tony could feel Peter’s occasional suck on his thumb, bottle now long forgotten as he fell asleep on Tony’s chest. 

Tony made sure that both his husband and his son was asleep before he let sleep take over him as well. 

.  
.  
.

When Steve first woke up, it was to a heavy weight on his chest. 

He opened his eyes and had to let them adjust to the sun coming through the windows before he could make out the toddler sitting on top of him with a toothy grin on his face. 

“Papa! I hungry. Daddy’s sleepin’” Peter said, a little too loud for… Steve turned his head over to read the clock that read 7:17am. Way too early for this. 

“Okay. Okay. How ‘bout we let daddy sleep and we can go cook him breakfast?” Steve offered. Peter began nodding excitedly and jumping up and down on Steve’s chest with one leg on either side on Steve’s body. 

“Yay! We cook b’eakfast for daddy!” Peter screamed excitedly so Steve panicked and looked over to see if Tony woke up but thankfully he was still sleeping. 

Steve hushed Peter. “Shhh. We have to whisper so we don’t wake daddy.” Steve whispered and sat up with Peter rolling onto the bed. 

Peter sat up and mirrored Steve as he spoke in a quiet voice which wasn’t all that quiet. “Okay Papa. We be shh” 

When Steve stood up, Peter stood up on the bed and held his arms out for Steve to pick him up and that’s exactly what he did. 

When they got in the hallway, away from Tony so they didn’t have to worry about waking the man up, Steve spoke first in a normal voice. “Let’s go get you changed first then we can go cook daddy some breakfast” 

“‘Kay! I wan’ put b’ueberry in ‘dem” Peter kicked his feet to be put down so Steve let Peter run the rest of the way to his bedroom. Peter started to try and take off his onesie but he was having trouble so he started grunting in frustration. “Papa! Need help.”

“Come lie down in front of me and I’ll help you” Steve said as he grabbed a fresh diaper and wipes. 

Peter plopped his butt down in front of Steve and laid down, already knowing what to do since he’s gotten his diaper changed plenty of times. Steve made a mental note to do some research as to when they should start potty training Peter. 

He was well aware that it was going to take some time and that Peter should have already started with his potty training but his life got turned upside down so that wasn’t a top priority. 

“You change my diaper” Peter said as Steve took his legs out of his onesie and pulled down the front of his diaper. Peter lifted his legs up in the air to help Steve pull the dirty diaper out from under him. Peter looked at it and pointed. “That yuckie” 

Steve laughed. “Yeah, yuckie diaper” 

Peter watched as Steve wiped him down then went to go put a diaper on Peter but then remembered his pull-up for the daytime so he reached over to the pull-up box and grabbed one out. Peter watched him curiously. 

“What that?” Peter asked pointing to the pull-up in Steve’s hand. 

“This is a pull-up” Steve explained but Peter shook his head. 

“No. Wan’ diaper” Peter kicked his legs out at Steve and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“This is like a diaper, Peter. It’s so much more cooler than a diaper because you can slide it on and off when you want” Steve explained with excitement to his voice to try and get Peter to let him put it on. 

“No, I wan’ diaper” Peter whined again. Steve hated giving into Peter when he was putting up a fit but he didn’t want Peter to hate him before they adjusted to their life together. 

“Okay. I’ll put a diaper on for you then” Steve gave in. He traded the pull-up for the diaper as Peter lifted his legs back up. 

“‘Kay! Fank you!” Peter gave a toothy grin at Steve which melted Steve’s heart. 

He quickly put the diaper on, already feeling like a pro and putting Peter’s legs back into his onesie so they could have a comfortable pyjama day. 

He picked Peter up and stood up with him in his arms as he walked with him into the kitchen and set Peter on the counter. 

Peter clapped his hands as Steve started getting everything out to start cooking breakfast. Peter was so excited to be cooking with his Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hope you guys liked that:) I’m also sorry that it ended there! The next chapter will carry on where this one left off!! I’m excited:)


End file.
